Conventional workflow platforms (e.g., traditional electronic data interchanges) typically comprise a database containing a plurality of records. If a user of the conventional workflow platform wants to share a record of the conventional workflow platform with a second user, then the entire record must be shared with the second user. Furthermore, conventional workflow platforms do not support a level of interaction between users to collaboratively build on the record associated with a transaction.
As such, it is desirable to develop systems and methods of systems and methods for implementing a transactional-based workflow collaboration platform.